campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiryu Hattori
Personality Kiryu is quiet, calm, and mysterious and something of a loner, mostly because he's practically nocturnal. He spends most of the night out wandering, while he sleeps for most of the day. Even when Kiryu's awake during the day, he rarely goes out and he's not much of a conversationalist. He may seem like's anti-social, but he actually has a very good nature and gets along with people well, if they're able to get past the fact that he doesn't talk much. Kiryu just prefers the night for the serene and silent world that it brings and thinks that the world should try to be mroe quiet and calm as well. This is partly a result of his ninja training, which also made him good at avoiding attention when he wants to. Kiryu often likes to just stay off to the side or in the shadows and observe what's going on, because he likes to know everything that's going on. He is proud of the skills his ninja training has given him and has a strong sense of duty to the gods because of that training, ready to carry out any task they need from him. History Kiryu is the descendant of Hanzo Hattori, a samurai who lived during the 1500's, serving under Ieyasu Tokugawa. However he lead a secret life as a ninja and even performed tasks for the gods. Hanzo passed his training on to his descendants and this continued for generations, leading up to Kiryu, who was born after his mother, Miyu Hattori, and Tsukuyomi had a brief relationship. Miyu and her father, Aien, trained Kiryu in the ways of the Hattori family and this lead to his nocturnal habits, since all his training took place at night (because Hanzo Hattori only performed his ninja duties at night. Even when Kiryu was young, he started to notice the aspects of the demigod world, namely minor spirits and creatures, that he encountered in the forest near his home. Fascinated by these things he began to observe and interact with them more, using them to gain a bettter understanding of the world of the night. By the time he'd turned 16, Kiryu had learned many of the skills of his ancestor, but one night, he came home to found his grandather and mother had apparently been captured by a group of oni. However he was able to track them down and used his ninja skills and familiarity with the night to outwit and slay all the oni. Kiryu went to free Aien and Miyu, but found someone else waiting with them, Tsukuyomi, who told him that it had all been a test his family had asked the god to help put together. Tsukuyomi then asked that Kiryu go to Camp Izanagi so that he could train with other demigods and be ready to receive commands from the gods. Upon receiving this command, Kiryu left, for a Hattori ninja to always follow the commands given by the gods, and soon arrived at camp. Powers Offensive #He has the abiltiy to form a ball of lunar energy and use it to attack the opponents. The quality of the energy ball depends on the time of the day and the phase of the moon. #He is able to create a weapon made of moon energy and use it to attack the enemies. The quality of the weapon depends on the time of the day and the phase of the moon. Defensive #He is able to summon or materialize a solid replica of moon which may be used to deflect attacks. #He has the ability to create a forcefield made of moon energy. The stronger and the longer he maintains the shield will drain him faster. Supplementary #He has the ability to shed their skin to reveal a body made of pure cosmic energy. While in thus state, he has the ability to fly and is immune to all arracks. He will also be able to launch energy balls repeatedly. The use of this state will only stay for 10 minutes and after using it, he will pass out and be immobilized for at least 12 hours. Passive #He becomes much active and stronger during the night especially when the moon is full. #He has the ability to grow a pair of wings for a short time. These wings would grant him the ability to fly but will easily wear him out. Other Kiryu is a well-trained ninja, possessing high agility, speed, and reflexes and skill at stealth. He primarily wields a ninjaken sword and utilizes a few other ninja weapons and tools, such as kunai, smoke bombs, and shuriken and can fight reasonably well unarmed. Kiryu also possesses a full ninja gi that he wears when on missions. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Children of Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto Category:Born in 1995 Category:Male